tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Demons
from Charmed.]] A demon is a supernatural, often malevolent being prevalent in religion, occultism, literature, and folklore. The original Greek word daimon does not carry the negative connotation initially understood by implementation of the Koine δαιμόνιον (daimonion), and later ascribed to any cognate words sharing the root. In Ancient Near Eastern religions as well as in the Abrahamic traditions, including ancient and medieval Christian demonology, a demon is considered an "unclean spirit" which may cause demonic possession, calling for an exorcism. In Western occultism and Renaissance magic, which grew out of an amalgamation of Greco-Roman magic, Jewish demonology, and Christian tradition, a demon is a spiritual entity that may be conjured and controlled. Wikipedia:Demon In fiction Demons figure prominently in many forms of television fiction; usually appearing in programs relating to the horror or supernatural fantasy subgenres. They are almost always presented in an antagonistic role and are often used as plot devices to help form the story structure of an individual episode or story-arc. The classifications, motivations and physical appearance of demons vary depending upon the material they are presented in and there are dozens of different types of demon, many of which are inspired by actual demonology, but are also developed exclusively by the imagination of the creator. Demons make frequent appearances in TV shows such as Buffy the Vampire Slayer, where they are shown to possess a fearsome physical form, but are also often comical in terms of attitude and dialogue. In fact, the show's primary antagonists, vampires, are revealed to actually be just a subsect of demon - one who takes control of a host body, replacing the target's soul. This element was shown to even greater extent in the Buffy spin-off series Angel, where the main character from the series, Angel, is a vampire who is "cursed" with a soul and as such, is seeking redemption for his past misdeeds. Throughout both programs, the characters of Buffy Summers and Angel, as well as their supporting cast, match wits and brawn against demons of varying breeds. possessed by a demon.]] Different types of demons have also been featured in the HBO television series True Blood. Like Buffy and Angel, the series is primarily centered around vampires, but has expanded it's mythology to include demons as well. One facet of demonology explored in the series is that of a Brujo, which is a Mexican variation of a witch, but is presented as an evil entity that possesses the character of Jesus Velasquez, and later, Lafayette Reynolds. The Spanish word for witchcraft is Brujeria. Another demonic presence introduced in season five of the series is an Infrit, which is a creature of Islamic folklore, similar in many ways to a Djinn. On True Blood, the Ifrit is presented as a monster of fire and smoke and is shown plaguing Iraqi war veteran Terry Bellefleur. Season two of the FX Network television series American Horror Story was billed under the the title American Horror Story: Asylum. In the second episode from the season, "Tricks and Treats", a seventeen-year-old boy named Jed Potter was admitted to the Briarcliff Manor asylum because he was possessed by a demon. Monsignor Timothy Howard and a priest named Father Malachi performed an exorcism to drive the demon out, but the process proved too intense for Potter and the boy died. The demon then took possession of a young nun named Sister Mary Eunice McKee. Types of demons M'Fashnik M'Fashnik hail from an unidentified nether-realm. They can be corporeally summoned to Earth through occult processes such as innate ability or through ritualism. M'Fashnik are merecenary creatures, and will obey the whims of those who control them. The geeky would-be super-villains known as the Trio summoned a M'Fashnik demon and sent him off to rob a bank for them to help finance their villainous agenda. Unfortunately for the demon, Buffy Summers was present at the bank trying to get a loan when the M'Fashnik burst in. The two fought one another, and Buffy managed to drive it away. It returned to The Trio to complain about its failure. It later fought with Buffy a second time, this time at her home, whereupon the Slayer vanquished the entity by bludgeoning it to death. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Flooded Succubi Succubi, or succubus, are female demons that assumes human form and thrive by seducing male lovers and draining their life energy until they are dead. In many tales, a succubus accomplishes this by invading a person's dreams, though most cases demonstrate the transferal of life energy taking place during intercourse. The plural form for Succubus is succubi. The male equivalent to a succubus is called an Incubus. In television fiction, succubi are most commonly seen in the horror genre and fantasy genres. Demons of note ; Allen Francis Doyle: Allen Francis Doyle was a character who appeared in season one of the WB Network television series Angel. Doyle was a half-human/half-demon agent of the mysterious "Powers That Be". His true form was vaguely human looking, albeit with strangely colored eyes and sharp spines across his face, but he was able to present himself with a convincing human appearance under ideal circumstances. The Powers gifted Doyle with clairvoyant visions of the future, which would take place sporadically and without warning. Doyle's visions were often vague and usually resulted in crippling pain. ; Abraxas: Abraxas is a demon who appeared in the WB Network television series Charmed. He appeared in the premiere episode of season two, "Witch Trial", and was played by actor/stuntman Walter Phelan. Abraxas was a demon who emerged on the physical plane and stole the Book of Shadows from the attic of the Halliwell Manor in San Francisco, California. Reciting passages from the book backwards, he resurrected several of the Charmed Ones' former vanquished foes, such as serial killer warlock Jeremy Burns. The ghost of their grandmother, Penny Halliwell, warned them that the Power of One was required to defeat him. Believing that Prue Halliwell was their strongest member, they agreed to open a portal and have Prue use her telekinesis to push him into it. When this failed, they realized that the Power of One meant that they all had to work together. They recited a spell from the Book of Shadows, just as Abraxas was reciting the same spell backwards. Their power converged and they succeeded in banishing him. Characters References Category:Creatures Category:American Horror Story/Miscellaneous Category:Damien/Miscellaneous Category:Emma Caulfield/Body Nicknames Category:Malese Jow/Body Nicknames